Leave a Message
by ReversedSam
Summary: There's a bare minimum of plot here people. Rated M for a reason. Femmslash, don't like it? Don't go clicking the link then.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight.**

A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

* * *

**Leave ****a Message**

"Wait." I gasp, as I tear my lips away from Sara's insistent mouth. She doesn't seem to hear me though because she leans in to kiss me again, I find myself moving forward to meet her until my brain reminds me why I stopped the kiss in the first place.

"Sara wait." I repeat, moving my hand to her shoulder, stopping her movements. She registers my words this time and looks at me.

"What's the matter?" She questions. Her eyes darting between my eyes and mouth, really making me wish her lips were on mine again.

"Sara this can't happen." I tell her, as I take a step back from her, putting some distance between myself and temptation, even though every single cell in my body is screaming at me, insisting I'm a fool.

She runs her tongue across her top lip and I whimper. She is so unbelievably sexy.

"Yes it can." She husks, moving her hands to my hips and pulling me to her. "We both want it." She adds as she leans in to gently kiss my neck. A groan escapes my lips. And before I realise I've tilted my head to the side, giving her more skin to explore. My body having once again played the traitor.

"God...Sara stop." I use my last bit of will-power to stop us doing something that could irreparably damage our friendship. Once again taking a step away from her.

"We can't do this." I try to reason, she doesn't look convinced.

"Yes we can. I bet we'd be oh so good at it too." She drawls, the sexiest smirk I've ever been witness to gracing her lips. Good God. I inwardly groan as my body tells me it would very much like to test her theory.

I pull away from her and head towards the door of my office, needing to get away before this gets out of hand.

"I'm sorry Sara, I just can't do this." I tell her, then turn and leave, willing myself not to looking back.

She only came in to see if I wanted to go to breakfast, since shift was over. I'm not exactly sure how we got from breakfast invitations to full body groping within five minutes. Then again, I can't say I'm surprised it happened. The sexual tension between us has been almost visible these past few weeks.

I only get halfway home when my phone starts ringing. It's Sara. I don't answer it. I know it wouldn't take much to convince me to go back to her, and that's just not a good idea.

Once I get home my phone bleeps at me, telling me I have voice mail. I know it'll be Sara, so I pick up the phone to listen to it, wondering what she has to say.

_'Hey. I know why you ran, you're scared.' I shiver as her voice washes over me. It's still husky; she must have called before even leaving my office. 'You don't have to be. But it's okay, I'm not giving up till I have you'_

I snap my phone shut and groan. I'm doomed. There is no way I'm going to be able to resist any type of onslaught from her. Why can't she see that this is a bad idea?

As I climb into bed I decide I'll have to try to talk to her later, make her see sense.

I wake an hour earlier than usual for work. Grabbing my phone from my night stand to take it off silent, I see I have a missed call from Sara and another voice mail. I remember she said she wasn't giving up. Seems she's being true to her word.

_'Hey. I know you're probably asleep right now so I thought I'd leave you a message. I can't sleep. I'm in bed right now, thinking about you, I wish you were here with me.' _

I'm never going to survive this. I wish I was there with her too. I'm sure I could come up with one or two ways to tire her out. Okay brain, we're not going there.

_'I keep thinking about how good you feel, how your body feels against mine. How much I loved kissing you, you have the sexiest mouth you know. I'm thinking about how I'd feel as you kissed your way down my body, God Catherine, I want you so much, you have no idea what you do to me.'_

I snap my phone shut as I feel my whole body shiver at her words, at the positively salacious tone of her voice as she spoke them. I think if I'd have been standing up, my knees would have buckled. With a groan I drag myself out of bed and head for a shower, a cold shower.

I get to work early tonight, usually I'd be spending my free time with Lindsey but she's away with the school this week so I have nothing to distract me from how badly I want a certain co-worker of mine. I'm sitting in the break room reading when Sara gets in, fifteen minutes before shift starts. Her sexy smirk returns the instant she sets eyes on me, how the hell am I meant to resist this woman?

I figure now is as good a time as any to talk to her, make her see that we can't do anything that might affect work, so I ask her to join me in my office. We walk there in silence and I feel her eyes on me with every step I take.

Closing the door behind herself she turns and starts walking towards me. I figure I best start talking now because if she gets any closer I might not be able to.

"Sara we need to sort this out, we're colleagues as well as friends and if anything..."

"Did you get my messages?" She cuts me off, taking another step, closing the distance between us. I can feel the heat from her body she's so close.

I nod mutely, not trusting my voice right now. Shifting my gaze around the room, trying not to look at her, knowing if I do, I'll give in the to overwhelming urge I currently have to kiss her.

She steps into me, placing her hands on my hips, moving them slowly upwards. Oh god. Leaning in to husk into my ear. "I meant what I said, I'm not giving up. You're scared, scared it will affect work, and you think this is just physical for me. You need time to realise it's not. Take all the time you need Catherine, because I'm not going anywhere."

Her hands move farther up and I hear myself moaning as her thumbs brush the sides of my breasts. My eyes close as my body orders me to focus on her touch; I cling to her hips for dear life as arousal washes over me.

"I'd love to throw you on your desk and take you right now." She purrs, nipping my ear lobe. "Or just slide my hand into your pants. I know you want me just as much as I want you. And God do I want you. "

She's right, and the way I feel right this second, I would let her. In fact, I think I'm fast approaching the point of begging her to do just that.

"But this isn't about just that. I want all of you. When you're ready for that. I'll be waiting." She cups my face as she finishes talking and leans in, giving me a gentle kiss.

When I open my eyes I'm alone in my office, leaning heavily against my desk, breathing hard. Well, so much for talking her out of this.

It takes me a good ten minutes of composing myself before I can leave my office. Heading back to the break room to see if we have any cases yet I bump into Nick and Greg as they head out, Gil and Warrick are already on a case. I pray I'm not working with Sara tonight, I'm not sure I could cope.

When I reach the break room and find Sara waiting for me, assignment slip in hand, I figure I best start coping soon.

* * * * * *

It's was easier than I thought to concentrate on work, once we arrived at the scene Sara was all business, as professional as always. I could feel her eyes on me though; see the heat in them every time I looked at her. Not to mention how she constantly touched me or brushed past me, pressing her body into mine. How she remained so completely focused and professional while still managing to tease me is a mystery.

With the scene finished, we start packing up so we can get back to the lab, as I'm putting my kit back in the car I feel her behind me. Having worked so closely with her all night, fighting the urge to pin her to a wall, I have neither the energy nor the will needed to fight my body's reaction to her. So when her hand comes to rest on my hip I lean back into her with a sigh.

"You look so sexy today." She whispers into my ear before moving my hair and kissing my neck. The action turns into gentle sucking as she reaches my pulse point. God that feels good. Kisses are trailed up my neck, only stopping her actions to husk into my ear. "Do you taste this good all over? I can't wait to find out."

She lets me go and gets into the car. Leaving me breathless and seriously turned on. This woman is not good for my health.

I had been a little worried about working a case with her, but I'm reassured that we were professional, obviously we're both aware of the need to keep whatever is happening between us out of work. Our concentration cannot be affected by this.

I've been thinking about what she said all shift, she wants more than casual, she isn't looking for a fling with me. I had assumed that was all it would be, hence my apprehension, but now the possibility of more is there I can't help want to explore it, to see where it might lead. The thought of having her in my life is a very pleasant one.

I decide to try to talk to her after shift, maybe even see if she'd like a date but I don't get the chance as she's called in to help Gil and Warrick with something. Damn their bad timing. It's my night off tonight so I'll be waiting even longer to speak to her. Heading home, I decide to give her a call later, ask her to meet me for breakfast after her shift.

When I wake I once again find a voice message from Sara. I debate not listening to it, after the affects of the last one, but curiosity gets the better of me.

_'Hey beautiful. I hope you've been thinking about what I said. I've done nothing but think about you all night. It's your night off tonight isn't it? I hate when it's your night off, I miss you so much when you're not around. I don't think you realise just how much you affect me.'_

I smile at her words; it makes me feel amazing to have her say things like that about me, to have her feel like that about me.

_'Everything you do turns me on.'_

I hear her whimper into the phone as she finishes, then listen in absolute amazement as she continues talking.

_'Jesus Catherine.' She gasps. 'A simple look from you makes me weak in the knees. You make me so wet for you, I can't wait to watch you come for me.'_

It's my turn to gasp now; she has set my whole body on fire. Her words were interspersed with slight moans and whimpers and the images those noises have put in my head are positively sinful.

Trying to calm my raging hormones I decide enough is enough, she's pushed me to breaking point and I think it's time I turned the tables. This being my night off, I have a little time to compose myself and put my plan into action.

* * *

**So, anyone for part 2?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: They're still not mine.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

* * *

**Two**

Thank god, I think to myself as I reach home, work has been stressful tonight. I can't wait to get a hot shower and curl up in bed, and phone Catherine. I've missed her at work tonight. I hope she's awake when I call. I really want to hear her voice.

As I'm stepping through my front door an uneasy feeling washes over me and I freeze as my apartment door closes behind me, having the distinct feeling that I'm not alone. Okay don't panic. I reach to my hip for my cell phone and reach for the door at the same time, really wishing I had my gun.

"There's no need to panic Sara." I hear from behind me.

What the fuck..."Catherine?" I spin towards the voice and relief mixes with confusion as I see it is indeed Catherine.

"How did you get in?" I demand.

She leans over and flicks on the small table lamp I have next to my sofa, casting a little more light into the room.

"I took the spare key from your locker." She calmly states as she slowly walks towards me.

She stops in front of me, and before I even think of asking her what the hell is going on, she reaches a hand up to the back of my neck and pulls me down. Crushing her lips to mine. Shock momentarily paralyses me. Sensing my hesitation she pulls back. "Kiss me." I hear before she kisses me again. This time I return her kiss with equal force.

She flicks her tongue across my bottom lip, and I hear myself moan as she grips my neck tighter and deepens the kiss. Her tongue moving against mine, divesting me of all coherent thought. My God can this woman kiss.

When she pulls back I'm left breathless. When I finally do manage to get my breathing under control, I open my eyes to find Catherine giving me what can only be described as a smug look.

I'm thrown slightly by this. She's been fighting this for weeks, months even and now here she is giving me smug looks. Having just kissed me senseless. What the hell is going on here?

Her hands reach for my jacket. I know I should protest, move away from her and try to talk, but at the feel of her hands sliding the jacket from my shoulders then trailing down my arms, I simply shiver at her touch instead.

"Catherine?" I ask, hoping she'll enlighten me.

A throaty laugh escapes her as she steps a little closer. Her eyes have a look of danger that both excites and scares me at the same time.

"I thought it was time I returned the teasing you've given me the past few weeks."

I'm not surprised at her change of attitude, once Catherine decides to go after something she wants, it's usually just a matter of time until she gets it.

As her eyes rake over my body, I feel like her prey.

"Catherine I think we should..."

"Sshh. You're going to listen to me okay? Don't talk unless I tell you, don't interrupt. Just listen." She tells me, her tone of voice letting me know that it's not open for discussion. I simply nod and wait for her to talk.

She takes a step back and her eyes lazily travel down my body. Taking in each and every curve, giving me a feral grin when her eyes return to mine, as she steps back into my personal space. "I want you Sara. So much." Her calm voice shows no signs of the heat I can clearly see in her eyes. "And now, I'm going to have you."

Jesus Christ. Are my knees always this jelly like? "Catherine..."

"I didn't tell you to talk." She cuts me off again. "I told you to listen, and this is all about you doing as I say." An involuntary shiver makes its way down my spine at her words. The heat that settles in my stomach surprises me a little. I've always thought she was sexy as hell when she's being forceful; I just wasn't prepared for how much of a turn on it would be when directed at me.

"You probably thought I'd come talk to you, right? Maybe ask you on a date?"

I simply nod in reply.

"Don't misunderstand me Sara." Her hands find my hips as she speaks and I feel myself being pushed backward until my back hits the wall with a slight thud. "We will have dates; I'm not looking for a fling here." I smile as I listen to her speaking. I told her this wasn't just physical and I meant it, I'm glad she feels the same.

"And I was going to talk to you, ask you out. Then you left me that message this morning." Her hands move to the front of my shirt and she slowly runs a finger around each button, watching her hand as it moves, talking to me as she does.

"You've taken every opportunity to tease me the past few days haven't you?"

"Yes." I manager to whisper as her finger moves higher.

"Done everything you could to drive me crazy, make me want you so badly I can't think of anything else."

I try to speak but I seem to be having a few issues with thinking clearly right now, even this simple touch is distracting.

Her hands return to my shirt, only this time she undoes the buttons as she goes, and I'm certain I see a brief look of disappointment when she finds I have a tank top under it. "If you don't want this, for any reason at all, just say and I'll stop." Her tone is serious, her hands have stopped all movement, waiting for my answer, I try to form a sentence but all my desire filled brain can manage is...

"Don't stop."

She chuckles, probably at the desperation present in my voice already, then slides the shirt from my shoulders as soon as she can, throwing it behind her.

"You might regret that soon, because now I think it's time I repaid you."

"Repaid?" I say without thinking, earning myself a raised eyebrow.

Nodding as her hands move to my hips. She starts walking backwards, pulling me with her. As we enter my bedroom I ponder for a brief second how she knows her way around my apartment so well.

Once in the bedroom she pushes me back until my legs hit the bed then turns me around so I'm facing away from her. Stepping into me, pressing herself against my back. Her hands find the bottom of my tank top and seconds later it's on the floor. "Yes, repaid. For every time you've accidentally brushed up against me, every heated look you've sent my hormones into overdrive with."

She wastes no time moving her hands to my pants and making quick work of the buttons as she continues talking. "Every tight top I couldn't keep my eyes off. Every time you've leant over around me, purposefully teasing me with that perfect ass of yours. And let's not forget the phone messages." She says, her voice low and sexy.

My breath catches as she leans in, her mouth right next to my ear, the feel of her breath on my skin sending shivers down my spine as she continues talking. "Do you know how many times I've climaxed, alone in my bed, moaning your name?"

"God Catherine." I groan at her words, my legs growing weak as my mind is filled with images. I'm in so much trouble here, and I'm loving every second.

I move my hands to cover hers as they rest on my hips, only to have her shrug them off. "Ah ah ah, no touching." She says, removing her hands from my hips. "You get to touch when I say." A whimper escapes me. I get the feeling I'm going to be extremely frustrated very soon. "I'm in charge here."

Soft kisses are placed across my shoulders and the back of my neck as she slides my pants and panties over my hips. They pool at my feet and I kick them, and my shoes across the room.

She slows her pace as she removes my bra, kissing my back as she slides the straps down my arms. Her teasing touches and kisses are driving me crazy. I want more contact; want to feel her against me.

She steps away from me and I immediately miss her, I try to turn but she tells me not to, tells me to stay still, seconds later my breath catches as I see her top hit the floor.

A low groan escapes my lips as she steps back in, snaking her hands around my waist and pulling me into her body. "Catherine." I moan. Her skin feels so hot against mine. I desperately want to turn around and look at her.

"On the bed." She commands, letting go of me. I do as ordered and climb into the middle of the bed. Lying back, waiting for her.

I'm awestruck when I get my first real look at her. "You're gorgeous." I say without even thinking as I take in every single inch of her naked body.

The look she gives me is positively feral as she crawls on to the bed. Slowly stalking toward me on all fours, keeping her weight on her hands and knees, denying me the contact I desperately want right now.

She takes my hands and places them above my head. And I feel something soft wrapping around my wrists. Where the hell did she get this from? Seconds later she moves back to look at her handy work, settling herself across my hips. I pull against my at my restraint and she giggles a little.

"Whenever you wear a scarf from now on, I'll think of this." She chuckles. "You have any idea how hot you look right now?"

Unable to stop myself I say. "No, but I'll see how hot you look like this later."

Her raised eyebrow and a smirk is all the answer I get. And I'm about to push my luck further but all that comes out is a strangled moan as she leans down and covers a nipple with her mouth. The flicking of her tongue makes me gasp. Her hand comes up to tease my other nipple. Fuck. I feel as if a million volts are running through my body. Starting right where she's touching me. I hear myself moan her name, long and low. If she keeps this up I'll come before she moves any lower.

Her mouth moves to my other nipple and my back arches. She takes her time, teasing me. Letting her tongue flick over my nipple, gently biting then blowing the sensitised nub. I'm begging her for a firmer touch but she's not giving in and I'm not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed when her mouth moves to my stomach. She takes her time there too, kissing every inch of skin. Paying special attention to my belly button, licking around it, dipping her tongue inside.

I'm writhing and begging as her kisses move lower. She slowly parts my legs and kisses her way down to the inside of my thighs. When she starts kissing her way back up my other thigh I hold my breath in anticipation. I know it won't take much to send me over the edge. A low moan escapes me as she blows across my centre.

"Fuck, please." I hear myself groan in disappointment when she moves back to my stomach. My breasts are given more attention before she moves up to husk in my ear.

"Not nice being teased is it, baby?"

All I can do is moan. I'm so ready for her I can't think.

"Remember what you said Sara?"

Remember what I said? I can't remember my name right now.

"How you couldn't wait to watch me come for you? You should be careful what you wish for."

She captures my lips again. "Watch." She purrs as she pulls back and moves to straddle my thigh. A groan escapes her as she starts slowly grinding against me. It hits me what she's doing and all I can manage is a strangled moan. This is beyond torture.

Her hips pick up speed and I'm pulling at my restraints. God I need to touch her. I can feel how wet she is every time her hips roll and it's driving me crazy. "Catherine please, let me touch you." I beg. She doesn't relent and I almost come when one of her hands slides up to her breast and her fingers start teasing a taut nipple.

"Oh god Sara." She moans as her head falls back slightly. I can't remember ever being this aroused in my life.

Her body starts shaking slightly and I know she's close. God, she looks so fucking amazing right now. She leans down to kiss me and a few seconds later she moans into our kiss as her body shudders. She collapses against me when her body finally stills, her breath ragged.

My whole body is trembling, shaking with desire. "Catherine, fuck that was..." I can't find the words. I trail off, an involuntary moan escaping me as I think of her as she was seconds ago.

She chuckles into my neck then pulls back to look at me, having finally got her breath back. "You seem a little worked up baby. Want me to help with that?" She teases as her hand moves to the inside of my thigh.

"No more teasing Catherine." My voice is shaky. "Please."

She changes positions, coming to rest between my legs and I hook a leg around her thigh. Making sure she can't move this time.

"I think you've been teased enough." She watches me intently as her hand moves higher. I try to hold her gaze but when her fingers slip inside me, my head falls back and my eyes close.

"Oh my god." I hear myself growl. My hips bucking to meet each thrust. Whimpering every time her thumb brushes my clit. This feels fucking amazing. "Harder." I beg. And when she obliges I come undone. Moaning her name as wave after wave of pleasure overtakes me.

I can hear her speaking softly; feel her placing kisses over my face but long minutes pass before I'm coherent enough to understand her words. Never mind reply to them. When I come back to myself I realise my hands have been released and I've wrapped my arms around Catherine.

"That was amazing." She purrs between soft kisses to my jaw line. "You were amazing."

I laugh a little as my breathing returns to normal. Earning myself a quizzical look. "What the hell did you do to me woman?" I tease as I try to lift my arm, only to give up when I realise I don't have the energy. "I can barely move."

"Worth the wait then?" Her smile is nervous and it takes my brain a second to figure out why. She put a lot on the line by coming here tonight. I know this wasn't just sex for either of us. I also know that was something she was worried about.

"Yes, you are." I reply. "I meant what I said Catherine. I don't do things by halves. I want it all. "

She leans in and gives me a slow kiss. "Good, that's what you've got."

I lean in for a kiss and she giggles a little when I pull back.

"Okay, not the usual reaction my kisses get." I tease.

"I was just thinking that I still have a phone message or two to repay you for."

A slight groan escapes me at the thought. "I had to do something to get you to see this was worth trying. I figured that was the easiest route."

"Well after the last few messages I mostly saw the inside of a cold shower." She laughs.

"Actually now I think about it, if this is the result I think I'll start leaving you phone messages regularly." I tease. "Even though I might not survive."

"Well, you could do that." She teases as her hands start wondering. And amazingly my very recently satisfied hormones roar to life. "Or you could just come find me and tell me in person." Her mouth joins her wondering hands and I moan almost immediately.

Gripping her hips I roll us over so I'm covering her body with mine. Damn this feels good. I've had more than a few fantasies about having her beneath me like this.

"You know what I think?"

"Mmm, what?" Is her distracted reply as my mouth trails across her neck.

"I think it's time I saw how hot you look tied to my bed. Now where is that scarf."

She giggles and shakes her head. "Sorry, I have no idea."

"Ah, okay. Maybe I can refresh your memory." I tease as I lean in for a kiss.

Yeah, I think I'll start leaving her messages more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
